The First One
by Harrypotterandpercyjacksonfan
Summary: Ron and Hermione got married last night. Less than 24 hours. And boy, they were not expecting this...
1. Chapter 1

_AN/ okay, this is how I originally thought Ron and Hermione got pregnant with Rose, so please let me know what you think. Thanks!_

DISCLAIMER: YES, I OWN THIS… IN MY DREAM WORLD!

The wedding was last night. Ron and Hermione's wedding was last night. It was a beautiful ceremony with stunning lighting, marvelous food and amazing music. Hermione looked gorgeous and took everyone's breath away. Ron had never tidied in his life had had no regrets about it either. Harry was the best man and Ginny was the maid of honor. Every second of it was absolutely memorable.

That happened last night. This was happening the next morning.

Hermione looked down on the stick in her hand. There was a plus sign, a pink plus sign. Hermione almost fell of the edge of the bathtub. She tried to think about how this could have possibly happened, how she let this happen. This was not how it was meant to happen. But before she could do anymore thinking she heard Ron calling her.

"Hermione!" Ron called from downstairs.

Hermione jumped. She quickly threw the pregnancy test in the trash can and ran out of the bathroom.

"Yeah," she called backed down the stairs. "I'll be right there!"

She walked down the stairs. Ron had gone into work just for the morning and was now home for lunch. Hermione probably should have made him a proper lunch but he would have to settle for sandwiches because she was far too preoccupied with her own… _pregnancy_. It sounded so strange to say.

"Hey," Ron greeted. "You okay?"

Hermione stepped up to Ron in the kitchen. "Hmm? Oh, no I'm fine… how was your morning?"

Ron slowly wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. "Paperwork. Stacks of it. But…" he said slowly. He gently pushed Hermione against the kitchen counter. "I have an idea about how you can make the rest my morning… _better_."

Hermione gasped. "Ron! We should be having lunch."

"Speaking of food," he said pushing his body closer to Hermione's. "I have other ideas to do with fo-"

"_Ron_!" she hit his arm. "Is sex all you think about?"

"Well," he kissed her cheek. "That… and you. But I suppose those two are interlinked."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, well, I should hope so. Please let's have some lunch."

Ron laughed. "Sure, love."

So Hermione made them turkey sandwiches and they ate as Hermione sat on Ron's lap as they ate. Hermione loved the simplicity in this moment and didn't want to ruin it. She just let things be and she would tell Ron later… Yes, much, _much_, later.

Ron and Hermione had taken a nap. They had eaten their lunch watched a cheap comedy movie on the couch and had then fallen asleep on the couch together. Ron had woken up around four o'clock but Hermione? She just kept sleeping and sleeping and _sleeping_, and Ron had no idea why. They both worked very hard and Ron understood that Hermione may want to catch up on some lost sleep, but he knew for a fact that she hadn't lost _that_ much sleep.

It was about eleven thirty when Hermione started to stir.

"Ron?" She said groggily.

Ron turned his head to look at her. He had been overviewing some papers for work for an upcoming mission for Harry.

"Hey," He said. "You're up."

"Yeah…" She sat up. "What time is it? How long did we sleep?"

"Well," he said putting his file of papers on the small table next to him. "I slept for about two hours. You slept for almost ten."

"Whoa," Hermione breathed. "Ten hours? Hey are you hungry?"

Ron blinked. "Um, well I ate a while ago but if you want to eat I can get-"

"Ice-cream!" Hermione exclaimed jumping up. "What flavor do we have?"

"Uh, well it's eleven o'clock at night," he said slowly still getting up from the couch. "And we only have coffee."

"Coffee!" she said. "Perfect."

"Okay then," he said walking over to the refrigerator. "Coffee it is."

Hermione followed Ron into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen counter waiting for her ice-cream. She twiddled her thumbs and then Ron passed her a big bowl of coffee ice-cream.

"Yum!" she said greedily sticking her hands out for the bowl. She took a big spoon of the ice cream into her mouth. She kept shoving big spoons into her mouth.

"Wow," Ron said leaning next to her on the counter she was sitting on. "You must be hungry… for ice-cream."

Hermione nodded frantically, quickly devouring the ice-cream and not bothering to say any words. But then she blurted out the word, "Ketchup!"

"Excuse me?" Ron asked, laughing.

"I… I want- I want ketchup!"

"What?" Ron said, still laughing.

"I want ketchup with my coffee ice-cream!" She didn't quite know why she said it. She just did and she _really_ wanted it. But thinking about it she realized that it was probably the pregnancy hormones… that was probably also why she slept in for so long as well. She really hadn't expected it to kick in so early… unless of course she was farther along than she had first anticipated…

Ron reluctantly walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of ketchup. He opened up the bottle and gave it to Hermione.

"And you're sure you want… _ketchup_?"

"Positive," she said enthusiastically. She grabbed to bottle and poured ketchup all over the ice-cream in several swirls. She picked up her spoon and took a giant bite. She moaned in indulgence. "Yum!"

Ron nodded slowly, confused by what Hermione had done, and the fact the she was still munching on it.

_A/N okay, so originally it was gonna be a long one-shot but I'll just make it a short story I will only continue if I get enough reviews asking me to continue. Next chapter should be up very, very soon, and the quicker you review the sooner it will be up! thanks for reading and please, please, please, leave a review. At least five and it will be up soon! Virtual pinky promise! ;-)_

_Love always,_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N yay! I got EIGHT reviews for the first chapter so thank you so much to all my reviewer, you know who you are! As promised, chapter 2! _

DISCLAIMER: AGAIN? REALLY?

After Hermione finished her ice-cream and Ron washed up her bowl for her, they went upstairs and went to bed. Ron had been hoping that Hermione would be willing to stay up a bit longer with him… but she fell right asleep as soon as she hit the bed, and that put all of Ron's _plans_ on hold. So Ron just went with it and soon fell asleep himself, although this was after a long time of just looking at his beautiful. Sure, they were now twenty five and whenever she walked into a room his heart still make his heart stop. It made him feel like a foolish sixteen year old boy again and he loved that, it was something only Hermione could do to him. They had been together for about eight years and they had gotten older, not to say they were _old_, because they most certainly not, but he didn't think that she had aged at all. Logically, she must have. But he couldn't see or even find a flaw. She was just as stunning as she was eight years ago.

Ron was woken up in the sound of Hermione vomiting, which was very strange because Hermione never vomited, she was never food poisoned and last time he'd seen her vomit was when she had gotten a bit drunk at Harry and Ginny's wedding. Only other reason for her to be vomiting would be if she was… he stopped his train of thoughts. He didn't even know enough about that sort of thing to even be considering it. He threw the sheets of his now very muscular body and got out of bed to check on Hermione.

He tapped on the door, there was no answer. He pushed to door and saw Hermione leaning over the toilet seat.

"Hermione?" he said slowly. "Sweetheart? Are you alright?"

She groaned. "No, I'm not okay."

"Well, what can I do to help?"

"It's what you already did," Hermione immediately regretted what she said. She looked up from the toilet seat and wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ron, I-" she stopped and then said. "-think it was the ice-cream."

Ron laughed slowly. "I think that was more your fault then mine."

Hermione stood up. She flushed the toilet then looked up at Ron, laughing nervously. "Yeah, sorry. Guess it was my fault."

A week Hermione passed and Hermione kept on taking different types of muggle pregnancy tests but they kept coming up positive. Maybe a part of her was even hoping that it would make the baby go away. But she knew it wouldn't'. She still hadn't told Ron and wasn't quite sure why not. At first she thought she might miscarry, like she had when she was twenty, but then he went on his mission and she didn't really want to do it over the phone. She really wanted to know how far along she was but she wanted her first trio to St. Mungo's to be with Ron. So she just kept taking the tests. But she knew that she couldn't hide it much longer, she was actually pretty sure that she was even starting to show…

But before she even got a chance to decide how and if she was going to tell him, he called her from upstairs.

"Hermione!" he called, though his tone was angry.

"Yeah?" she called back up to him. "I'll be right up!"

Once she had gotten up to the second floor she checked to see if he was in the bedroom but he wasn't. After checking all the other rooms she finally checked his office, and sure enough he was sitting at his desk. There was a trash can in front him, on the desk.

"So," he said slowly, yet dangerously. He was leaned back in his big, bulky, black leather office chair, he was looking quite upset about something, his eyes were red, he was shaking his head, with the top button of his white shirt unbutton and his tie loosened, practically falling off of his shoulders. And this was all on top of work stress. He knocked over the trash can and about eight different positive pregnancy tests fell out.

He stood up from his chair and demanded, "When the _hell_ did you plan to tell me that you are carrying my fucking baby?"

_A/N oooooo! (everyone gasps!) Okay so this was going to be longer but I wanted to end with a cliffhanger… this is my best try at a cliffhanger… Anyway, please leave a review! At least five to get the next couple of chapters! Thanks for even reading this, it really means the world to me!_

_Love always,_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N okay, guys, here's chapter 3! And to those of you that thought Ron's reaction in the last chapter was a bit over the top (which looking back on it now I kinda agree with) I altered this chapter to fix those worries, so I hope it pleases you. Thanks!_

DISCLAIMER: NOPE, NOT MINE, SIMPLY BORROWED…

Ron was furious. His face was red, his hands were shaking and he looked ready to punch something… or some_one_.

"Ron, I'm-"

"_Sorry_?" he barked. "Hermione, I can't even… I mean, why… I just- I just really don't even know what to say to your right now."

Ron had now stood up, and was circling the room with confusion and anger. Hermione had simply sat in one of the two chairs opposite Ron's big wooden desk and had allowed him to yell at her for a while. Even though she was meant to be the hormonal one, she supposed he deserved to be angry.

After about then minutes of Ron's circling, he finally said to her, "How long?"

Hermione looked up; she had been looking at her feet, "Excuse me?"

"How long have you… _known_?" his voice was starting to break again with anger.

"I-"before Hermione could answer she heard Ginny walking up the stairs, right up to Ron's office.

"Hermione!" she yelled, still climbing up the stairs. "Ron? Where are you two hiding? I know putting up with a pregnant woman is no fun but-"

She had finally reached the office and slowly began the study the more physical aspect of the situation that Ron and Hermione were in.

"Oh," she said. "What'd I miss?"

"Ginny," Hermione said standing up from her chair. "I really think it's best you-"

Ron shot her a deadly glare, indicating for her to stop. "Ginny, sweetheart," he said walking up to her. "How are you doing?" he put his hand on her slowly bulging stomach. She was now five months pregnant.

"I'm okay," she said looking back and forth between the two of them. "But are you two?"

Ron kissed the top of Ginny's head. "We're fine," he said. "But you should probably go home and Hermione will stop by to see you later."

Ginny wasn't convinced. "What if I want to see you?" she contradicted.

"Well then, I'll come see you." He countered.

Ginny cracked a small smile, but it soon disappeared. "Okay, I guess… I'll see you guys later." So with that Ginny walked back down the stairs and probably went back home.

Ron's head shot back to Hermione. "How long have you known that you were pregnant?"

Hermione swallowed. "Well, I've only known for about three weeks but-"

"Wait," he said. "_Three_ weeks? And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, at first I didn't tell you because I thought I could miscarry again-"

"Like I wouldn't notice when there was blood running down your legs again!"

"- But then I didn't, but you went for your mission-"

"I wouldn't have left if you had told me!"

"- And you were gone for two weeks-"

"You could have called!"

"-And I wasn't about to tell you this over the phone but I just… I just didn't know what to say!"

Hermione was starting to cry. Small tears were leaking from her eyes and she wiped them with the back of her sleeve.

Ron sat down in the chair opposite her. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"I don't know. You can't tell from a pregnancy test and I wanted my first trip to St. Mungo's to be with you, so… I don't know."

Ron sighed heavily, now having calmed down.

"Ron," she said slowly. She knelt down in front of him. "I really am so, _so_ sorry. I really, _really_ am."

"Hermione," he said slowly. "We've been together for ages now, and we got over the secrets long ago, I just don't understand why you would hide this from me? I mean, I know it wasn't planned but we've both always wanted kids at some point, and now it's happened. It's happening right now, and I don't think I'll ever understand why you took so long to tell me."

He didn't even turn his head to look at her, his head was turned facing the window, resting his chin on his fist, his elbow on the arm rest of the leather chair.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, so, _so_ sorry, Ron it's just I was afraid. If I'd miscarried again-"

"Hermione I used to be the one person that could protect you when you were afraid. What changed?" he was looking right at her now.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "You still are that one and only person."

"Then what? Why did it take you so long? Do have any idea how ecstatic I would have been?" he asked her.

"Ron, I was not about to let you down again!"

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't about to cause you the pain of losing another baby!"

"Hermione, that happened when we were twenty, we certainly hadn't planned it, we weren't ready for it, and plus you used to drink then, it wasn't really a good time at all and we both know that. But now, Hermione I'm so ready to have a baby. And I know that you are too."

Hermione nodded. "I am, Ron. But I just-"

Ron placed a finger on her lips silencing her. "No buts. Look I am upset that you took so long to tell me. In fact beyond anger I'm quite sad. But, nonetheless, I am absolutely delighted and ecstatic that you're pregnant. Normally I'd be really upset, and we wouldn't have sex for the next week-" here Hermione laughed-" but I'm far too happy to punish you in anyway at all."

Hermione smiled. Ron was at this point out of his chair and standing right in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"So, you're not upset anymore?" Hermione asked looking up at him, when he stood close to her she would have to bend her neck so far back to look at him she would sometimes fear her neck would snap.

"No," Ron said. "I'm not mad at all."

Hermione smiled and pushed her head into his chest, feeling warm and safe.

"Although," Ron said slowly, Hermione looked up again. "Next time please tell me right away."

"Next time?" Hermione asked.

"Ya, of course," Ron said. "We're going for eight. Gotta beat Mom and Dad!"

Hermione laughed loudly. "Ha! There's only so much my body can withstand, sweetheart."

"Well, it seems to have withstood a hell of a lot from me…"

Hermione hit his chest. "Whatever."

He pulled her over to the couch, sat down, then pulled her into his lap. He held her like that for a few minutes kissing the top of her head several times and twirling the ends of her hair, aimlessly. Then he finally tilted her chin up to look at him.

"We're having a baby," he breathed looking right into her eyes as he said each word.

Then she looked back at him and said: "We're having a baby."

_A/N YAY! Done, done, and done! I'm so happy I finished this, it was originally going to be longer and I'd like to apologize to anyone that expected it to be. I just had to end it before I gave up on it. I really do hope you've enjoyed this! _

_Love always,_


End file.
